Heat Wave
by sidhefaerie
Summary: It's the hottest that Camelot has ever been


Characters: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating: G  
Summary: It's the hottest that Camelot has ever been  
Word Count: 762  
Prompt: Summer

**Heat Wave**  
The night was hot and the air was still. Arthur couldn't sleep so he walked out into the courtyard to sit on the steps. He had done this more than once this summer as it was unusually hot that year.

Arthur still didn't get any relief. The air was just as hot and still outside as it was inside. He sat for a while looking up at the stars when he heard the rustle of skirts behind him.

"Go back to bed Morgana." Arthur said without looking behind him. He had no desire for his foster sister's companionship.

"It's not Morgana. It's just me." A voice said as the skirts came into view. Gwen sat down beside him. "Why are you out here? Is it too warm in your chambers, Arthur?"

"It's too warm in the kingdom." Arthur laughed as he pulled at his shirt that was sticking to him. "I think I shall not cool off until the snow falls."

"It will cool off soon. There is a storm coming. Look over there at the clouds." Gwen said as she pointed.

"That is just the haze from the pasture I think." Arthur said. "What are you doing in the castle so late? Were you still working at this hour?"

"I had to finish some things. Morgana had a difficult time falling to sleep again. The sleeping draughts aren't working anymore." Gwen said. "She is dreaming again."

"What of?" Arthur asked. "Did she tell you?"

"She won't say but she has been looking at me strangely for the past few days." Gwen said

"That is ominous." Arthur said. "Some of those dreams of hers come true, you know."

"I wish she could just sleep without those dreams. I think she would feel better. They always upset her." Gwen said.

"No one ever wants Morgana upset. Watch that temper of hers." Arthur said.

"I can handle her. Don't worry over it." Gwen smiled. "I should be going. It's late."

"I'll walk you. I'm not getting any cooler sitting here." Arthur stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

Gwen took it and stood up. "Arthur, what if someone sees us?"

"Walking?" Arthur frowned.

"Walking together." Gwen said. "There could be trouble from Uther."

"I am seeing to your safety that is all." Arthur shrugged.

"So you walk all the serving girls to their homes then." Gwen giggled.

"No. I only walk with the pretty ones." Arthur teased.

"It's a shame you have only me to walk with tonight." Gwen teased back.

"You are the prettiest one in the entire castle." Arthur said with a pout.

"I'm sure you say that to all the serving girls." Gwen said.

Arthur looked around as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the ally between two houses. Gwen giggled but went with him anyway.

Arthur pinned her against the wall as he kissed her. When he backed away, they were both breathless and sweaty.

"Someday Guinevere, I will make you my queen and we will take walks just like this on warm summer nights." Arthur whispered.

"And kiss in the alleyway next to the trash heap." Gwen smiled.

"What?" Arthur looked at the ground around him and saw what she was talking about. "Oh I didn't see that there. I was too enchanted by your beauty."

"Arthur, that is funny. Have you been at the cider or is the heat getting to you?" Gwen said as she rubbed the sweat off his cheek with her thumb.

"No. I thought girls like that kind of thing." Arthur pouted again. "Being told they are beautiful and all. I know I like telling you."

"Some girls do but I just like walking with a brave knight on a warm night." Gwen said.

"I am the bravest knight in the kingdom, you know." Arthur grinned.

Gwen giggled. "So you are always telling everyone."

"Guinevere!" Arthur laughed.

"Take me home and stop being silly." Gwen said as she pulled him back into the street. "It's only a little further."

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Arthur gave her a quick kiss at her door and started to walk back. He smiled. He didn't care about the heat anymore because he had a few moments with Guinevere.

Arthur got back to the well at the gate and pumped some water to take a drink. He pumped a little over his head as well. He went back to the steps to sit for a little while when the clouds burst. He laughed as the rain poured down.


End file.
